


Goodbye to You

by madhatterslullaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhatterslullaby/pseuds/madhatterslullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes the long route back to the motel in favor of quality time with his beloved impala, Baby. Upon his return Dean leaves Baby in the motel parking lot only to awaken to her having been abducted by a witch who turns her human. Dean ends up spending more quality time with her much to Castiel's despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Light is shed not a breath too soon from the orange street lamps as Dean crossed the parking lot to his car. As he clambered inside placing the brown paper bag filled with a bottle of whiskey and rabbit food for Sam, he slammed the door just as the first droplets of icy rain began to fall.

 

Somewhere along a long drawn out road in another foreign town Dean drove back to the latest motel humming along to an old AC/DC record playing gently in the background, his consciousness deep in thought, or rather prayer.

 

Heavy rain beat down on the windshield, amplified by the metal cocoon he was sheltered in, a warm comforting feeling secreted into the lumen of the car as he sped down the asphalt in the night; He felt safe and at home inside her and suddenly he was overcome with the urge to just keep driving… just a little while longer, just long enough to absorb the rare feeling of comfort, of belonging, of home.

 

Dean passed the motel shooting a quick glance at the room where he and Sam were spending the night, the orange glow of a lamp came from the window all was still and he didn’t spot any suspicious movement from the shadows and so he pressed his foot to the pedal, accelerating gently as he continued along the stretch of road.

 

He was still humming.

 

Gliding round a bend towards another stretch of road that disappeared into a dense woodland area Dean took in a soft deep breath as he simmered in the moment. As the street lamps became further and further apart and his mind became more immersed in the song Dean almost didn’t recognise the soft flutter of wings behind him.

 

“Hello, Dean” Castiel said quietly as though taken in by the calm atmosphere.

 

Dean’s heavy lidded eyes wondered to the rear view to examine Castiel in the back seat “Hey, Cas” he said “I was hoping you’d stop by” a slight smile emerged from his lips as he spoke.

“Is there something wrong?” Castiel asked the quiet tone dissipating “No, no.” Dean said as he brought the car to a slower speed “There’s nothing wrong for once, no demons or witches riding my ass .” The car made a sharp turn into some dense vegetation; every bump could be felt as it slowly ventured away from the road “I thought we could take advantage of this rare occasion.” Dean said watching the azure eyes in the reflection, Castiel’s brows furrowed in confusion his head cocked to one side with blue scanning green for clues “I do not follow.” Castiel said with a monotone voice still deep and gravely.

 

The car came to a standstill; the engine was still going as to allow the warm air to continue its way inside. Dean turned his body around to face his friend, there was a fall of silence for a few moments which weren’t really silence at all, Dean took a moment to bask in Castiel’s features, not the aesthetic features, but the ones that formed his grace the features that formed behind the bright blue eyes that looked through him with ease. “I’m tired Cas.” Dean said as he brought his arm up to give his head a place to rest his eyes still locked with the other man’s.

“If you are tired Dean should you not return to the motel to rest?” Castiel said, voice now sporting a confused tone “Not that kind of tired Cas” Dean said in almost a whisper “I’m tired of spending moments like these alone at the bottom of a bottle or wrapped in the body of a stranger, hell I’m even tired of spending them gripping tight to Sammy.” He closed his eyes for a second before opening them to meet Castiel “I’d just like, just for a second to be welcomed into the arms of someone familiar, someone I don’t have to say goodbye to, someone who won’t say goodbye to me.” A cold sharp shiver danced through his body confirming his loneliness and settling in the loveless void not too deep within.

 

“Dean I-“

“Are you going to say goodbye to me Castiel?” Dean interjected before Castiel could announce his lack of understanding.

Castiel scooted forward on the leather and lent down into Dean’s personal bubble, allowing his eyes to penetrate Dean’s like they belonged to him “Dean I always do as you ask, I always come when you call. You are a dear friend and we share a profound bond that is impenetrable by simple goodbyes, I will never leave you.” Dean remained still, taking in Castiel’s words and analysing each one for signs of deception… he couldn’t allow himself to be taken in and spat back out again, one more lie and he feared he would break. Repairing himself was becoming harder and harder now, mental and emotion trauma sliced like swords into his soul projecting a physical sensation of pain into his scarred body. He couldn’t carry on this way, hiding behind false eyes. Not anymore.

 

Sitting up Dean brought is hands to Castiel’s face, cupping it in between them like a prized trophy “Cas, buddy you don’t know how much it means to me to hear you say that” He said voice still heavy with calm, he removed his hands and began to turn around, his stomach dipped as he braced for the inevitable, but before he could fully turn around Castiel reached out and caught his face forcing him to return to him; he brought his other hand to Dean’s face mirroring Dean like he had done countless times before, except this time he would do something Dean had never displayed, Castiel pulled Dean into him, forcing his soft subtle lips against Dean’s own.

For a few seconds Dean couldn’t register what was happening between them until finally he brought his hand up to grip Castiel’s wrist and deepened the kiss. The kiss was long and tense before Dean pulled away “Can…Can you stay awhile?” Dean asked hopefully, Castiel nodded giving a small smile “Good.” Dean breathed before he removed the leather jacket that was restricting his movement and climbed into the back seat.

 

Cas took Dean into another kiss, forcing him down on the back seat of his own car, grinding on top of his body as he forced his mouth open and bit at his lips in famine.

 

Cas tugged at Dean’s shirt in desperation, ruffling it upward exposing dean’s torso, tanned and toned as though it was sculpted from Da Vinci himself, hungrily his delicate hands ran up his partners body taking in every crease every inch of him “Dean” he breathed onto his lips as his eyes shut in ecstasy. Dean mirrored Cas this time, running callous hands up Castiel’s sides.

 

Dean spread his legs wide enough allow Cas to position himself comfortably between them, Cas ripped at his shirt exposing his bare chest and turned his attention to kiss a trail up is sternum “Ah-” he gasped his reply rolling his hips into Cas’ and cursing the jeans between the two, Cas responded by rocking his hips into dean, eventually they found a rhythm and Cas began unbuckling Dean’s belt and fiddling with his zipper so that he could unleash the member and cherish every inch.

 

Dean lifted his hips and felt the rough fabric slide slowly over the curve of his ass and down his thighs stopping around half way around his thighs. Cas then ran his hand over the black fabric of Dean’s shorts cupping his balls beneath them and giving them a gently squeeze releasing an exasperated gasp from Dean’s lips, Cas glanced up to see Dean’s eyes wide and feral.

 

Dean watched Cas’s every movement as he placed his head between his legs and traced the outline of dean’s cock with his nose and pressed his lips to kiss the fabric “Cas” Dean moaned, Cas crawled back up to meet deans lips and gave him a kiss before biting his bottom lip “Mmm” he growled as he moved his lips to deans jaw to plant more kissed before moving further down to the crook of his neck “Oh, God Cas.” Dean moaned once more running long finger through dark hair before tugging a little, his other hand began tugging at Cas’s pants pulling them down at one side, Cas aided him with the other side and soon both were exposed to the warm air of the impala.

 

The two men began rocking their hips in time with one another there members rubbing sensually against the other forcing moans to escape from both of them; the friction was rapturous as a painful knot of ecstasy began to form in both of their abdomens

“Please, oh, Cas” Dean gasped as his eyes rolled back and his hands gripped Castiel’s hips forcing him to move more rapidly against him “Ngh, Dean, oh…” Cas panted into Dean’s neck

 

Steadily the two bodies began to spasm as an explosive orgasm overcame them, Dean came first spouting a succession of cum across his stomach followed closely by Castiel whose load ended up splattered across Dean’s chest, before he collapsed on top of him, head resting on his shoulder.

 

“Dean” He breathed, Dean’s hand was embedded in his hair, his eyes were closed simmering in the bliss, Cas inhaled a combination of mate and his own ejaculate.

 

“Don’t…” Dean mumbled through exhaustion “Hmm?” Cas groaned “Don’t say goodbye, not yet.” He got out “Stay a little while longer.” Cas ran his finger up Dean’s stomach and traced circles just below his collar bone for a few seconds before using his mojo to remove the sweat and cum from both of their bodies

“You need to get back to Sam.” Cas said in his matter of fact tone “I know.” Dean said opening his eyes and sitting up, Cas crushed their lips together once again “I like that” He said “You taste delectable” Dean leant into him for a final time “So do you.”

 

Eventually Dean climbed back into the driver’s seat and returned to the motel.

 

“Where’ve you been?” Sam asked looking up from the laptop “It started raining and I felt like driving.” Dean said “You look exhausted Dean” Sam pointed out “I am.” He released a sigh and plonked the paper bag down on the small wooden table “Got your rabbit food.” He said before removing his shirt and falling face first into the pillow of his bed, Sam turned around after a few minutes, “Your shoes are still on” He said “Dean?” Sam released a chuckle before he slid the laptop from his thigh and made his way towards Dean’s bed, carefully he began to remove his brother’s boots one by one.

 

Once they were gone he pulled back the sheets from under him before casting them over him gently. Standing back Sam gave his sleeping sibling a once over before smiling and turning out the lamp on his bedside table causing the room to fall into considerable darkness “Goodnight Dean.” He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey” Sam said with a cheery tone as Dean emerged from the bathroom “Hey” He replied in a less enthusiastic tone “So I got us a case” He said peering up from his laptop “It sounds like a witch case.” Dean cringed at the very sound of the ‘W’ word “Really?” He said “A case is a case” Sam said “Where we heading?” Dean sighed “Not far, around 4 miles from here.” Dean nodded “I’ll grab coffee and then we’ll head out” Dean said running his hand through his hair recalling the events of night before as he pushed his toiletries into his duffle bag.

“Uh Dean?” Sam emerged back into the room with a look distress across his face “What is it Sammy?” Dean asked slightly annoyed by his brother’s interruption until he saw the grimace on his face “What’s wrong?” He asked when he didn’t answer “Well, Dean don’t freak out but…Baby’s, Baby’s gone”  
“Dean? DEAN!” Sam yelled as his brother stormed towards the parking lot with his gun in hand “I’m going to kill every single person in this grime hole until I find my Baby!” Dean yelled “Dean if someone here had taken her… she’d still be in the parking lot.” Sam said “Dean why don’t you put down the gun and we’ll check the CCTV?” Sam said using his best reassuring tone “Sam you and I both know that this place does not have real functioning CCTV cameras.” “Well Dean we’re hunters, I’m pretty sure if we can hunt down a Rugaru we can trace your car.” Dean sighed “And just how are we supposed her find her Sam!?”  
“Hello Winchesters” A tallish blonde women said looking at her blood red nails before flashing a devious smile “Who are you?” Sam said “You stole Baby didn’t you!” Dean chimed in before the woman could respond “Baby?” The woman mocked “Oh that rusty old banger you ride around in?” Dean aimed his gun “Listen you witch bitch, give her back before I blow your head off” The witch cocked her head with a malevolent smile “You can have her back… If you can find her.”  
Needless to say Dean blew her head off in frustration “Dean!” Sam yelled “Sammy, she stole Baby” Dean brushed his brothers complaints off and wondered into the parking lot gun in hand and duffle on his shoulder “Now what are you doing?” Sam asked “Sam, we can’t find her without Wheels” Dean said handing Sam the gun before pulling out his lock picking utensils “We’re going to hot wire this piece of crap and find her. Then we’re going to get lunch, pie included.” Dean said “Fine okay, but where do we go once you’ve hotwired the car Dean, did you think that far?” Sam rolled his eyes waiting for a response, before he could answer the door swung open and he set to work on hot wiring  the car “There” Dean said “Get in” Sam rolled his eyes once again but climbed in anyway.  
“Dean?” Sam said after a good half hour of driving aimlessly “You got a plan?” Dean grumbled under his breath “Cas! Cas get down here it’s an emergency” He called as he shot Sam a look “Dean?” Cas said from the back seat “Why are you driving this car?” He asked eyes darting around the foreign vehicle “A witch stole Baby, do you think you can locate her for me?” Dean asked a tang of desperation laced his in tone; Castiel gave a short nod before disappearing from the vehicle. “The Impala is in a set of abandoned garages just outside of town” Castiel reappearing a couple of moments later “Thanks Cas I owe you one” Dean said shooting him a smile from the rear view “You’re welcome Dean.”  
With clear directions from Castiel, Dean managed to find the garage in which baby was held “This is the one.” Castiel said watching as Dean examined it before pulling up the door. Suddenly a mist of green tinted smoke detonated engulfing the men’s lungs causing them to choke “What the hell was that?” Sam coughed as he wafted away the smoke “Hell if I know” Dean croaked in response.

  
When the smoke cleared the garage was empty aside from a body covered in a leather jacket that Dean recognised as his own sprawled across the floor “What the hell?” Dean said examining the body from a distance allowing Sam to investigate inside “I thought you said she was in here?” Dean said turning to Cas “It was I saw it” Castiel replied “It seems witchcraft has been used to turn the Impala human, that green smoke was probably laced with ingredients that caused the transformation.” Cas glanced at Dean then at the body, Sam removed the jacket from the bodies face “Woah” Sam said “The impala’s… hot.” Dean scoffed “Of course she’s hot she’s mine!” Dean entered the garage and plodding over to his now human car “Whoa” Dean said as stared down at her though he was slightly afraid to touch her “She’s unconscious.” Cas said not bothering to enter the garage “We should get a new motel and wait for her to wake up.” Sam suggested “Yeah yeah, good plan” Dean said scooping her up in his arms and carrying her back to their stolen, far less impressive car.  
Sam was driving whilst Dean sat in the back clutching Baby to his chest and staring down at her with a concerned expression, Castiel had followed and was sat in the passenger’s seat next to Sam looking out the window as if the current situation was more of a nuisance than a horrible injustice “Cas?” Dean asked “Yes, Dean” Cas said voice laden with something Dean couldn’t quit identify “Is she okay?” Dean asked despite it “She is healthy yes.” He didn’t look at the Impala instead he kept gaze forward and his composure stiff, like the old Cas from years ago “This one?” Sam asked “Yeah doesn’t look too sleazy” Dean said from the backseat as he stroked the jet black hair from her face.  
Once in the motel room Dean laid her down on the bed. The motel room was rather impressive; the walls were a light grey colour with an accent navy blue wall and solid dark wood floors.  
“Nice room.” Sam said as he sad down on the soft cushioned grey sofa stretching his fingers out across the fabric “Yeah” Dean said in appreciation.  
“What do you plan on doing with her?” Cas asked to no one specifically “I guess we’ll look for a reversal spell or potion… something.” Sam said glancing back at Cas “Right.” Cas said before disappearing “Hey Dean?” “Yeah?” Dean said staring down at the Impala girl lying on the bed “Does Cas seem… off to you?” Sam asked, Dean’s mind darted back to the night before “Nah he seems fine to me.” Dean said.

 

Three hours later the impala woke up with her first headache “Hey” Sam said reassuringly as he sat across from her watching her rub her head with eyes squinted in pain “Hey” she said in a soft tone “What happened to me?” She said looking around the room before darting of the bed in panic “WHAT THE HELL!?” She screamed as she ran her hands up and down each other “What the hell?” She screamed again, Sam stood up glancing at Dean who had just re-entered the room “Why do I have arms, why do I have legs?” She said completely petrified before dropping to the floor having lost balance “Ouch!” she said long raven hair covering her face completely “What the fuck is this stuff?” She grabbed a clump of hair and tugged on it “Ew this is that crap Mary used to get all over my back seat.” She said placing a stand in her mouth to taste it “Eck.” She spat.

 

Dean and Sam chuckled to one another “Uh, Baby? That’s hair you don’t eat it.” Dean said leaning down and removing it from her mouth “What the hell do you do with it then?” She asked Dean shot a look of confusion towards Sam “Sam?” Dean asked unsure of the function of hair “It stops heat loss.” Sam said “Like insulation.” She blew a strand from her face “It’s weird.” She said before she caught Dean’s eye and smiled “Hi Dean.” Dean grinned “You recognise me?” “I’d know that voice anywhere.” She said reaching out a soft hand and stroking his cheek “Doesn’t matter how broken I get, you always put me back together seamless as ever” She removed the hand and ran it through her hip length hair “That’s why I don’t look a day over twenty” She said “Well in car form anyway, Heaven knows what I look like in this” she said grabbing her chest “What are these?” Dean raised an eyebrow “Erm.” Sam said “They’re breasts.” “Yes. They. Are” Dean said staring down at her impressive rack “There squishy” She giggled “I like them” Dean nodded “So do I.” Sam cleared his throat loudly “What?” Dean mouthed, Sam shook his head in disapproval. Dean’s eyes scanned the Impala, she was wearing nothing but a black lace bra and panties to match, her hair covered most of her exposed flesh like a satin dress. “We should probably get you some clothes.” Sam said “I’ll give her one of my shirts” Dean said unzipping his duffle.

 

Three hours later…

  
A quiet rumble came from the impala “Oh no! Dean?” She said waddling like a toddler over to the couch where Dean was sat “I’m broken.” She said pointing to her stomach “It made a funny noise” Dean couldn’t help thinking she was the most adorable thing ever “You’re not broken sweetheart, you’re hungry” Dean smiled “So am I… what do you think takeout or diner?” Sam asked “Well she has no clothes so take outs the only option.” Dean sighed he was fed up of take out this week “We could get her something whilst the shops are still open.” Sam said removing the pen from behind his ear and throwing it down on the book “Cool.” Dean said “Fine dining for my Baby.” The Impala gave a smile “I don’t know what’s going on but it sounds fun” She smirked.

Sam, Dean and Baby pulled up outside Forever 21, sounds like a bad joke but it was far from “Girls love this store.” Sam said to the Impala “Cool” She responded eyeing the girls entering and exiting the store before reaching for the door handle “Whoa!” Dean grasped her wrist “Where are you going? You have to wait here.” She stared at him in puzzled “I need to pick something to wear. No offence but-” She darted her eyes up and down the plaid shirt Sam was wearing “I don’t want to look like that, what a downgrade that would be.” She said pouting her lips together and batting her eyelashes at Dean, who nodded in agreement “You can’t walk around in public without pants, and shoes” he said admiring his dark green shirt against her figure “Well then you go.” She said “You make me perfect in car form; I’m trusting you to do the same in human form.” She said giving him a stern look “No plaid, no baggy jeans.” Dean glanced at the entrance anxiously; he had to do it she was his after all “Okay. Fine yeah don’t worry Baby; you know I’d never mess you up.”

Dean entered the store and glanced around for a moment before wondering over to the first black items he saw, can’t go wrong with black he thought  
In the end he decided on black leather pants, a black crochet laced cami and a leather jacket with silver studs. For shoes he bought her black combat boots and some socks for underneath.  
“Here” He said with a smile, she took the bag and examined the items “Cool.” She smiled before removing the shirt and beginning to put on the items “Wait Baby.” Sam said pointing at the labels “You have to remove them.”  
“Hmm” She said running her hands down herself “Cosy.” Sam frowned at Dean “All black Dean really? She’s not Morticia.” Dean glanced back “She looks hot” Dean said glancing back her.

They made it to a nice looking Diner, the Impala had since placed Dean’s dark green shirt over the black cami claiming “It smells like the old me.”  
A nice looking waitress came to take their orders, she smiled flirtatiously at Dean and Sam before she noticed Baby in the Seat next to Sam “What do I food?” She asked causing another chuckle from both brothers “You mean what do you order?” Sam replied “Whatever you like.” Dean smiled “Well I don’t know what I like, I’ve spent all my life consuming gas and oil, the only food I’ve ever had has been spilled down me.” She scowled at Sam on the last bit “Well you could get a salad” Dean scoffed at him immediately “No you should get real food like a cheeseburger.” Dean replied “I take it that’s your food of choice Dean?” Dean nodded proudly “You’ll love ‘em!” “Okay, I’ll have a Cheeseburger.” She smiled at the girl oblivious of the look she was giving her “And drinks?” The woman said smiling at Sam “Beer?” he said looking at the others “Yeah three beers.” Dean responded.

“So what do I do with it?” She asked staring at the cheeseburger “You put it in your mouth, bite then chew.” Sam said “Li’ ‘is” Dean demonstrated the Impala followed suit before nodding her approval “Yummy!” She smiled “I forgive you.” She smiled at Sam “You can eat these off me any day.” Dean grinned smugly at Sam who was eating a pasta salad “She’s my Baby.”  
“Hello, Dean” Cas said suddenly “Sam.” He nodded “Hey Cas” Sam responded “What’s up?” He asked before taking a mouthful of pasta in his mouth “I just wanted to see your progress with returning the Impala to its original form.” He said eyeing the girl sat across from Dean “We haven’t got very far.” Sam said “I found some stuff but so far it’s been a dead end” Cas nodded “Would you?” Sam said pausing as he noticed Cas’ composure, if Sam didn’t know any better he’d say Cas was hosting a look of contempt toward the Impala. “Would I be able to look for a reversal spell, I’ll see what I can do.” Cas disappeared without a word. Dean took a swig of his beer and shrugged “Its Cas man, what can I say?”

 

One their return to the hotel the impala stumbled over to the sofa to join Dean, Sam called dibs on the shower which left Dean and Baby alone.

“Dean?” She asked as she grew tired of the Dr. Sexy programme Dean was immersed in “Hm?” he said keeping eyes transfixed on the television “Do you still think I’m beautiful?” She asked reaching her hand out to fiddle with the top button of Dean’s grey shirt; Dean turned to her and cupped her face in his hands “You will always be beautiful to me.” He smiled and nodded at her, “Will you do that thing to me, that thing you and Castiel did in my backseat, the thing that John and Mary used to do as well, can you do that to me?” a pang of shock ran through Dean’s body “What thing would that be?” Dean asked “You shmushed your lips together” She said glancing at his lips then back up to his green eyes, Dean removed one hand from her face and moved two fingers under her chin so that he could kiss her.  
She tasted like whiskey and leather and love, she was the personification of home and Dean found himself wanting to wonder through her halls, trace hands over the furniture, stare deeply into the picture frames containing past memories of simpler happier times.  
She pulled away and Stumbled towards the bathroom “Will you help me? I don’t know how.” She said, Sam emerged from the bathroom he gave her a smile before wondering over to his side to put away his things “Dean?” she questioned after he failed to answer her “Uh yeah sure” Dean said pushing the thoughts of home aside “Dude!” Sam said sternly “What are you doing?” Dean took a glance into the bathroom at the girl removing her clothes “She doesn’t know how” he said with a monotonous voice “Dean are you okay?” he asked suddenly “Yeah Sammy.” He said closing the door behind him.  
“Do I get in first?” She asked, Dean nodded and removed his clothes as well, she stood waiting patiently until Dean joined her pressing her up against the cold wet tile staring down at her like she was made of gold, he reached a hand up to the dial and turned it on, water began to rain down on them and it wasn’t long before steam began to rise. The Impala watched a water droplet run down Dean’s forehead and onto his lips, she touched his lip with her finger as she stared into his eyes “You like it?” Dean asked “Much better that the jet wash” She said in a seductive tone, this time she placed her hands on Dean’s cheeks and pulled him into her, Dean was happy to oblige.  
Dean’s hands ran down her thighs and back up to her perfect ass, he squeezed it gently before he lifted her up with each leg wrapped around his waist pushing her back into the walls and devouring her tongue like he was starving. Dean found that taste again; he was back in that safe place lost in the warmth of love and protection. Slowly he explored her, every inch of every room, her mouth and the crook of her neck the little hiding spot behind her ear. It was perplexing how infatuating she felt against him.  
He rocked into her as he made his way to the second level, she gasped as the tip of his cock brushed against her clitoris one thrust at a time, Dean stared into her eyes like they were a projection screen, he could see the memories flicker like an old movie reel all the little things, those long forgotten insignificant moments captured in her eyes, the old songs that he knew all the words to, the futile arguments between his brother, his father and his mother; the giggles of laughter of a younger self all captured in the essence of her eyes.

  
A thick coat of slick began to engulf his member as a warm splash of light crashed behind his eyes as they rolled back in euphoria, Baby slid her hand into his hair coaching him into the next room “Dean, please” She whimpered, cautiously he entered her, his cock stroking the walls of the forgotten place, it forced a cry from his lips as the feeling of home intensified, he had blocked this memory out, he hadn’t wanted to venture here again this was his last trace of pure happiness before the bloodshed and the wars between forces he was just too damn helpless to control “Yeah!” She moaned rocking herself along his shaft “Deeper Dean.” She begged, and so he continued, pounding into her searching out those areas of pleasure that he’d long forgotten.  
Dean dropped her too her feet before he fell to his knees in desperation, he placed his mouth at her entrance seeking out her clitoris and began fluttering his tongue in repetitive motions until he paused and tasted her honey.  
She tugged at his hair, crying and pleading for him to expose more of her hidden treasures. She pulled his head back ending his sweet home cooked meal abruptly forcing him up onto his feet again, he wasn’t going to find them, so she would have to show him herself; she removed herself from the wall and began to trail kissed down his torso down to the trimmed garden of blonde pubic hairs surrounding his member, she took him inside again, back to the first room as she exhaled a hot breath to his throbbing limb, Dean began panting as she sent him into a trance-like state; this is where it would end, the feeling of home and comfort, the temperature of his body began to flash with blistering shockwaves, the heat of his body radiated and integrated into the humid air forming a suffocating cloud of steam, with every bob of her head the temperature increased, he tugged at her hair not wanting to let go of this feeling not wanting to say goodbye to the pure happiness. But all good things come to an end and suddenly Dean was cast from his burning home with the deposit of cum hitting the back of the Impala’s throat like a slap from reality.  
He stood pressed against the wall gasping for air, trying to get a hold of his senses “Fuck, fuck” he whispered in a state of awe and shock, Baby rose to her feet again finding Deans mouth one last time, he entered his tongue inside her tasting the bitter taste of whiskey and the harsh taste of leather. He could see clearly now, the steam was gone and the water ran cold, he felt vulnerable again as he stood naked in hotel bathroom in some foreign town far from that place.  
Baby and Dean emerged clean from the bathroom, Sam was still awake though he didn’t notice them re-enter the room and his nose was embedded in a book still looking for a reversal spell for Baby.

  
“Hello, Dean” Cas said as he manifested himself in front of him causing the taller man to jump back in surprise “Jesus, Cas personal space” Dean yelled although his voice was absent of anger “My apologies.” He said ignoring the raven haired figure at his side “I found a spell to return the Impala to her original form.” He said handing dean a a5 sized piece of paper with beautifully scribed handwriting “Thanks Cas” Dean smiled looking straight into his eyes “Is this all we need, I just chant this and Baby goes back to normal?” Dean said glancing down at the now seated Baby “Yes that is all you need, though I do advise you perform the chant outside otherwise your car will end up trapped in this motel room.” Cas said. Dean nodded “Baby, you ready?” He asked the grey eyed girl perched on his bed “Damn straight, let’s do this.” She said. Sam got out of bed and threw on his jacket and shoes before making his way to the parking lot with the others “Alright?” Dean said taking in Baby’s human form for the final time “Dean?” She said before he began “Yeah?” “Promise you’ll never say goodbye.” She said a glimmer of sadness shimmering in her eye “Hey” Dean said “I aint ever saying goodbye to you, your family, I need you just as much as you need me; Winchester’s we don’t say goodbye to family you know that better than me, better than Sam. You see them there, those scars?” Dean said lifting up the cami exposing her hip where four letters were branded into her S.W and D.W “That’s us, that’s me and we aint ever leaving.” Dean planted a kiss on her forehead before stepping back, Baby nodded her understanding before changing her attention to Sam “C’mere Sammy, you big moose” She said pulling Sam into a warm embrace “I know we haven’t always seen eye to eye, you’re not as loyal to me as your brother is but I know you’ve always had my back when Dean couldn’t and I need you, just as much as I need Dean” She examined his face, taking in all of him “You’re so big but still as pure as the day you came home in Mary’s arms” She released him and stepped back “And you Castiel, well I’ll be seeing you, more of you than I’d like to granted” She said flickering a look between the angel and Dean “But I look forward to more road trips with you and my boys.” She said wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him, Cas returned the hug before she could let go “It was nice meeting you.” Cas confessed She laughed before nodded her confirmation to Dean.

Within a few seconds Baby was a sleek black muscle car again, with her curves and leather in all the right places. Dean ran his hands over her re-familiarising himself with her.  
“Well I’m going to bed, you coming ?” Sam said glancing a look between the two men “Actually, I think I’m gonna take her for a ride.” Dean said reaching into his pocket for his keys. Sam nodded and wondered back to the motel room.

Dean climbed in and waited as Cas joined him, this time in the passenger seat “Thank you.” Dean said to Castiel as they entered the long stretch of road “What for?” Cas asked cocking his head to the side “For hugging her back.” Dean said “I know you were jealous earlier, and I know how bizarre that must of felt for you being an angel of the lord and all but I appreciate it, Baby you and Sam are the only good things in my life and it would hurt like hell if one of you didn’t get along.” Castiel nodded “Baby is a car again, and you are mine again that is all that matters now.” “Yours again?” Dean questioned with a devious smile on his face “Well, Yes” Cas nodded “I was always yours, Cas doesn’t matter how hot my car is as a Human, it will always be you.”  
Dean pulled Baby over and leaned over to take taste Castiel, Cas taste like Ozone and electricity with deep undertones of love, devotion and loyalty with a hint of stubbornness and honey.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfiction I have ever wrote. Thank you very much for taking the time to read it and I hope you enjoyed it :-) 
> 
> ( This story is also available on wattpad by the same name )


End file.
